


Help Me out Here, All My Words are Falling Short

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wore her thoughts and feelings all over her face…it was one of the many things Sam loved about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me out Here, All My Words are Falling Short

**Author's Note:**

> These two always seem to bring the fluff, even in conflict. They just can't help themselves. The title is a lyric from the David Gray song, _Please Forgive Me_.

“Jess…”

“What don’t you understand about not speaking to you?”

Sam bristled at her tone. He hated when Jessie was upset or angry, doubly so if it was at him. She wasn’t very often but surely was tonight. She was last night as well; he actually slept in the new guest room. Jessie told him to, she was so angry with him.

The couple promised never to go to bed angry and Sam was hardly able to. He tossed and turned most of the night. Multiple cups of coffee were the only way he got through the day at the police station. All of his texts to her went ignored. Sam didn’t know how many he’d sent when she finally texted back.

She told him to stop…he was suffocating her. Sam pulled back whether he liked it or not. He didn’t like it. Jessie being mad at him felt like a constant punch in the gut. The silence was even worse than a knockdown, drag out fight. Not that he wanted to fight either.

“You'll have to talk to me eventually.” He said.

“Eventually doesn’t mean right now.” she replied. “I don’t want to talk.”

“I do baby…please.”

Jessie sighed, looking up from her laptop. That’s how she’d gotten through most of this, not looking at him. Sam was upset and it was obvious. She was torn between not giving a damn, which was what Jessie felt he deserved, and letting it upset her. They couldn’t remain silent forever. They couldn’t sleep in separate rooms and ignore each other’s texts. She saved her work, put the laptop on sleep, and gave him her attention.

“You violated my trust, Sam.”

“No matter how angry you are, you have to know I would never do something like that on purpose. I did it because I love you.”

“Really?” she crossed her arms.

“Of course.” Sam took ginger steps into the room.

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Part of him would always respect Jessie’s wishes. At the same time he was ready to put his foot down with this. Sleeping apart was not an option tonight. Unless she kicked him out that was. He surely wouldn’t force himself on her.

“How do you figure that?”

“It was an amazing story. I was floored when I read it. I never imagined you had those things inside you and could express them so eloquently. I just…I knew Emily would like it.

“She knows much more about writing than I do. I just bragged about your talent, baby; told her to read your work. I never expected anything but her doing that and returning it. I'm not blaming Emily for what happened, this is my fault. I just never saw it coming.”

“I've never shown anyone my writing before except for Desi.” Jessie replied. “I was really nervous to show it to you. I didn’t know if you would like it or be able to be honest and objective with me. I never intended to show it to anyone else, least of all a publisher.”

“But you're good, Jess.” Sam sat down on the bed. “You're damn good and people aren’t gonna say that because they don’t want to upset you. They’ll say it as soon as they read a page of your work. I guess showing good things to influential people is second nature to Emily. She probably thought it was alright because I showed it to her.”

“What if her publisher friend hates it? What if she thinks its juvenile, silly, badly written…what if she rejects it?”

“Then that’s someone else’s gain.” Sam said. He took her face in his hands. She didn’t push him away so that was a good sign. “It’s an amazing story and I may just be a small town cop but I've read a lot of books. Even if you weren't my wife I would love it.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I do. Where do you come up with your ideas?”

“I don’t come up with them; they kinda tackle me.” Jessie said. “Characters are talking in my head all the time. They’ve been even stronger since I stopped denying them.”

“What do you mean denying them?” Sam asked.

“For the longest time I brushed them aside, all of the ideas. There were other things I needed to do and responsibilities I had. Now they're too strong, almost overwhelming, and I want to write all the time.”

Sam nodded. He actually understood how that felt. When he was studying for his Masters, all Sam wanted to do was read and research. He spent so many hours in the library and in his shoebox sized apartment reading book after book. His appetite was voracious; it was hard to fill. If Jessie felt that way about her writing then Sam could identify.

“Well you know I support that.” he said. “I see you're attached to your laptop as much as you can be these days. I try not to get too jealous. It’s important to me that you write the best stories you know how to.”

“I stayed up most of last night writing.” She replied. “I hated sleeping apart and being mad at you. I was able to craft some of the climax with the two main characters confronting each other about secrets from the past. I was able to feel it; think it might be one of the strongest scenes in the story so far.”

“Can I read it?” Sam asked.

“No!” Jessie exclaimed before throwing her arms around him. “I'm sorry Sam.”

“I'm sorry too baby.” He stroked her hair. “I shouldn’t have taken it upon myself to show your personal things to anyone. I was just so excited that I didn't think. I won't ever do it again.”

“Apology accepted. Now we need to seal it with a kiss.”

That wouldn’t be a problem. He hadn't kissed his wife since leaving for work yesterday morning. Emily called her with the good news about the New York publisher in the afternoon. By the time Sam got home, he felt the arctic winds blowing. It was never difficult to know when Jessie was mad. She wore her thoughts and feelings all over her face…it was one of the many things Sam loved about her.

“I love you, Jessie Kassmeyer.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

“I love you too.” she ran her fingers through his hair. “Will you still love me when I become rich, famous, sought after and have to travel all over the world being a writer?”

“Yep.” Sam nodded with a smile. “I will love you forever and ever. You're not getting rid of me, baby doll.”

Jessie held him close and exhaled. She was glad their fight was over. It was silly but it hurt that he’d done that without her permission. Emily loved it though, which was fantastic, and now it was sitting in a New York publisher’s office. That was exciting and frightening all in the same breath. Holding on to Sam made it better.

“I missed you last night.” She kissed his earlobe.

“Me too, baby. I barely slept without you.”

He took the laptop, carefully putting it on the nightstand. Jessie smiled when he caressed her face.

“I thought we made a promise never to fight again.” she said.

“Well, we said it was a goal to work towards. I still think it’s a good plan.”

“Me too.”

She pulled Sam into bed with her. Sam wrapped her in his arms. He wanted her, bad, but held his desire back. Reconnecting with his wife was more important than sex.

Still, it was more relaxing to reconnect without clothes. Sam undressed Jessie and she undressed him. When they were naked, they cuddled under Sam’s favorite quilt. It was spring and a little warm for it but they didn’t care.

“I’ll let you read the novel as soon as its done.” Jessie said.

“OK baby, no pressure. I know how much energy you’ve put into it. I'm sure it’s good.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he rubbed her back as she cuddled closer to him. Her skin touching his made Sam shiver with satisfaction.

“Believing in me, loving me, and putting up with me when I get upset with you.”

“I deserved it.” Sam replied, kissing her.

“No, you didn’t. You’re so…you're amazing.”

“Well since we’re not supposed to argue anymore, I agree 100%.”

Jessie laughed, relaxing her body on his. It was time to call it a night. Being upset with Sam took a lot of energy and she didn’t like it. She liked it much better in his arms.

“Sweet dreams, sweet Jessie.” Sam whispered, reaching over to turn out the lamp.

She was already asleep so Sam just held her close. He was glad they made up. He was also glad he gave the short story to Emily. It was amazing, Jessie was amazing, and everyone should know. She had an immense talent; the whole world would soon enjoy it.

***

  



End file.
